<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Date Night of Love by Shadow Writer of Love (KitaroBoi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824776">A Date Night of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaroBoi/pseuds/Shadow%20Writer%20of%20Love'>Shadow Writer of Love (KitaroBoi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedrooms, F/M, Formal Date Night, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaroBoi/pseuds/Shadow%20Writer%20of%20Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime. The soft undercurrent of chatter ever present in the restaurant as couples talk to each other over a dimly lit dinner. The romantic atmosphere filled the air, ever potent as a new couple walks in. This is their story, of the date night they’ll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohara Mari/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Date Night of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mari's Speech Pattern Notation:<br/>"[word]" = English Spoken<br/>Hope this helps visualize her speech!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to the Couple’s Reverie, do you have a reservation here?” said the waiter at the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, a table for two, Ohara,” said a girls voice, her speech interwoven with a strange accent. Her voice carried itself aloofly, yet gracefully as she confirmed their seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Splendid, well then, right this way!” said the waiter, his arm out toward the door as it opens. They walk in and are guided to their seats. They both sat down and ordered their drinks. They stared at each other from across the table, absorbing the atmosphere. The girl, Mari Ohara, had used her influence to reserve a date here for just the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apologies again for having you get the reservation,” said the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, honestly I’m just happy we get to enjoy a [special night] together... it’s been so long!~” Mari said. It had been many months since their last big date, so this was an exciting for both of them. The waitress came by with the drinks, then walked away to give them time to pick their meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers, to a fantastic night!” the boy then raised his glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[Cheers]!” Their glasses collided, which caused a light cling sound to resonate between them. They decide their meals and order, then continued to chat while waiting for it to cook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful in that dress...” the boy said, looking at Mari. Her dress was purple and flowed freely. It had a light glisten to it as it had some reflective particles in it, she had a scarf that she wore around her shoulders, however that was hung off the chair while they ate. Her hair, as always, was well done in a braid, her loop on the left side of her head adorned in a flower. She was beautiful, the boys’ eyes locked on her angelic appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why thank you... you look rather [shiny] yourself too~” she said, blushing slightly at the boy’s words but also at the sight of the boy, who was in a suit and wore it splendidly. Then, they noticed the faint sound of a saxophone playing. The music was calm and smooth, perfectly immersing them in an atmosphere of romance. The food arrived, Mari starting with a dish of their top-class Fettuccine Alfredo and the boy ordered salmon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mari takes her first bight and her eyes light up in excitement as she savors the rich taste. “[Delicious]!” she exclaims, before soon taking another bite. The boy’s food was just as rich in flavor, his face beaming with satisfaction. About halfway through their meal, Mari looked up at the boy and asked, “Do you want a taste?~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, just lemme--” he was leaning in to poke his fork and grab some pasta before Mari quickly stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[No]! You can have a taste b-but... we should feed each other them... for fun! Ehehe~” she said, her embarrassment written across her face.</p>
<p>“Feed each other? In a place like this...? Wouldn’t that bring unwanted attention toward us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if we don’t do it quickly and quietly~ Come on... it’ll be sweet!~” Mari says, seeming in earnest about this idea. The boy couldn’t tell why exactly she wanted it this way but he didn’t fight and opened up his mouth, preparing for a bite of Mari’s meal. Mari’s food soon made his way into his mouth as he savored the rich flavor. It was a symphony of sensations in his mouth, nothing he’s ever tasted being quite like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mari’s eyes then shift around before leaning in, opening her mouth awaiting a part of the boy’s meal. He obliges, giving Mari the food as her face melts into a pure bliss. She remained leaned in long after the bite was over, almost as if she was waiting for something. The boy then takes another piece of salmon and gives it to her again, she eats it gladly. She then leaned in one more time, however, the boy didn’t take more of his meal. Rather, he leaned into Mari, her eyes closed and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mari blushes wildly at the unexpected move. She looks away, a tad embarrassed before regaining composure. “Jeez... don’t do things like that without warning!~ They put my heart aflutter~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nodded with a bit of a self-fulfilled smile as they continued their meal. Eventually the meal ended and they were beginning to check out, both of them fully satisfied. The boy pays, then walked Mari out, their hands linked together. They continue walking down the street for a minute, Mari leaning closer into the boy, her face beaming with a smile. She adored his presence, wishing they could remain this close forever. They found a quiet spot in the city where they can sit and nestle for awhile, staring at the sky. They remained like this, leaning in on each other, enjoying the moment of silent intimacy between them. However, this moment was abruptly ended whenever a few small droplets of rain began to land on their heads. They looked at the sky as it clouds began to form. They get up, rushing to find cover, however the heavens opened up before they could, soaking them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[Oh no], it seems we won’t be able to do anything outside tonight...” Mari said, her face showing a tinge of disappointment that their moment was ruined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well... is there anywhere else you’d rather go? We’d need to head home first to dry ourselves off before we get sick, but there has to be something we can do,” the boy says, wrapping his coat around Mari. </p>
<p>“Yeah... let’s go home, we’ll decide after we get ourselves warmed up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They grabbed a ride and rushed to the Ohara household. Mari got in the shower first to warm herself up, while the boy waited for his turn and started drying his clothes. Mari got out of the shower eventually, covered in a towel, letting the boy into the restroom. He warmed up in the shower and even cleaned himself up a bit. He got out of the shower and began to dry before he noticed something... he had brought in some extra clothes to put on after the shower, however, the shirt was missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh Mari! Do you happen to see a shirt out there?” the boy asked, wondering if he forgot to bring it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmmm... [no darling], I can’t seem to see it at all...~” Mari replied, a slight tinge of mischief painting her tone. The boy walks out of the restroom just to see Mari holding the shirt in her hands. This, however, was not the part that shocked the boy the most. Mari sat there on the bed, wearing a black bra and panties, her face flushed but smirking, “Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah...” the boy replies before hopping on the bed. He begins to run his finger up Mari’s bare leg, following the trail with a string of soft kisses. Mari’s face goes a bright red as she loses all tension in her body, her guard down completely. The boy continued up her body, running his finger along her side, moving up toward her neck until eventually their eyes met. He caressed her hair as her eyes looked at him longingly and then... they kissed, a passionate kiss, filled deep with their feelings of love for each other. He moves his hand down to her waist, hovering it there at their lips separate. They looked at each other for a brief moment before the boy asked, “Continue?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[Of course]~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued that night in their love, in a night that would feel like an eternity, and a date they’d never forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>